


Won't you please do it with me

by Mikao



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF, Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: они шпрехались, конец
Relationships: Dean-Charles Chapman/George Mackay, George MacKay/Dean-Charles Chapman
Kudos: 11





	Won't you please do it with me

Он просыпается в темноте, с галстуком, перекрученным на шее, со вкусом вчерашнего алкоголя во рту, со стоящим членом и желанием помочиться. Он отрывает лицо от горячей смятой подушки и смотрит вбок, и Дин, конечно же, там, в десяти сантиметрах от него - спит, смешно оттопырив губы, чуб торчит надо лбом, уличный свет лежит на пухлых щеках и покатой, почти женской линии плеч.  
\- Дин, - сипит он, - Дин. Проснись, твою душу так-то. Дин!  
Дин морщится, складка пролегает между длинных бровей, и он приоткрывает глаза. Смотрит из-под ресниц, сонный. Молчит.  
Джордж ждёт. Рука у него под животом, и он сдерживается, чтобы не потрогать себя. Между прочим, ему хочется, но мы тут приличные люди, разве нет?  
Дин с тихим стоном трёт лицо.  
\- Кто кого?  
У Джорджа такой бардак в голове, что ему не сразу удаётся вспомнить.  
\- Никто никого.  
\- Что ж, мне стыдно за нас. Мы что, школьники?  
Джордж хмыкает себе под нос и переворачивается на спину. По потолку тянутся тусклые отсветы, вдали грохочет наземка и привычно, незаметно рокочут и пропадают машины. После вечера, полного людей, голосов и фотовспышек, экранов с их собственными и многими чужими лицами, волн чужого внимания, в которых можно захлебнуться, если не уметь плавать - после такого вечера ночь кажется слишком тихой. Ему неуютно. Он признаётся:  
\- Я отсосал тебе.  
\- О, малыш, - хрипло тянет Дин, но видно, что с него слетают остатки сна и он напрягается от смущения. - Если ты не снял с меня стружку, то все отлично.  
\- Жалоб я не слышал.  
Они молчат. Джордж упрямо смотрит в потолок. Он бы ушёл в ванную, но в воздухе висят все невысказанные вопросы Дина, и расползается, как туча, его растерянность. Странно лежать рядом полуголыми в тёплой постели, в самый тёмный час ночи, и вместо близости чувствовать холодящий спину стыд.  
\- Как так? - наконец потерянно спрашивает Дин своим обычным голосом. Джордж поворачивает голову, смотрит очень близко в молодое пухлощекое лицо. Дин, хорошенький кругленький Дин с щегольски зачесанными кудрями, насмешливый и обходительный, похожий на веселого вальяжного кота. Теперь он настороженно блестит глазами из полутьмы, и напряжение уже сломало его расслабленную сонную позу. Джордж безошибочно понимает, что ещё немного, и он, Дин, намекнёт ему убираться, и дальше будет только лицемерная вежливость, и то ерундовое, карьерное, сезонное приятельство, что сложилось у них, испортится слишком грязно.  
\- Прости, - говорит он. - Я не знаю, как так получилось. Я не должен был пользоваться тем, что ты напился.  
Дин расширяет глаза. В следующее мгновение он выдергивает подушку из-под своей головы и обрушивает её на голову Джорджу. От неожиданности Джордж смеётся в голос, закрывается руками, но вдруг получает болезненный удар в плечо и почти падает с кровати.  
\- Эй, - спокойно зовёт он, но Дин по-настоящему в ярости и не против подраться.  
\- Я тебе что, обиженная девушка? А ты представил себя Вайнштейном? Тоже мне, насильник-соблазнитель. Ты тоже был пьян.  
\- Не настолько.  
\- Я хотел выебать тебя, - говорит Дин, - Просто заснул раньше. Кончил тебе в рот и всё, отруб.  
Они враждебно смотрят друг на друга. Дин покраснел до ушей, но чуб торчит крайне воинственно. Да чтоб меня, думает Джордж. Кровь все сильнее приливает к члену, сердце слегка частит. Он представляет Дина на себе, в себе. Это то, что уже должно было произойти без всех этих дурацких сердитых разговоров - если бы они оба не были такими придурками и не упились до отключки.  
\- Ну, - говорит он, - я пока не ушёл.  
\- Так чего ты ждёшь? - выплёвывает Дин.  
Джордж пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Он уже встаёт с кровати, когда Дин убито зовёт:  
\- Джо. Ну Джо.  
\- Что?  
Дин отчаянно чешет в затылке, затем с рычанием зажимает лицо руками.  
\- Давай ещё выпьем, - говорит он сквозь ладони.  
\- О боже, - говорит Джордж. - Прекрати. Ничего не произошло. Успокойся. Я... Я просто сейчас уйду к себе, а ты не будешь загоняться, хорошо?  
Дин, подняв брови, потерянно смотрит на сбитую простынь, пропахшую ими двоими. Он сидит, как толстенький Будда, с мягкими складками на животе и округлыми руками, упавшими на колени.  
\- Хорошо? - с нажимом повторяет Джордж. Он чувствует себя кругом виноватым. Разве отсос по пьяни, который с трудом вспомнишь наутро, стоил испорченных отношений если не с другом, но с приятелем?  
Мы почти год провели вместе, думает он, и что бы нам ни говорили перед наградным сезоном, как бы мы ни клали фальшивые слои поверх настоящих, у нас было что-то общее. Но Дин... У него лицо херувимчика с полотна Возрождения и паршивый характер. Он любит издевательски молчать, передразнивать людей и улыбаться так, чтобы у всех вокруг поднималась настроение. Джордж очень старался отводить глаза и держать штаны на месте, и у него получалось целый год, похлопаем. Но он запорол всё под самый занавес.  
Что ты делаешь, Джо?  
Просто... просто лежи смирно и дай мне сделать тебе приятно.  
Ох нихуя себе, ну ладно.  
Дин смотрит искоса, снизу-вверх. Такой взгляд у него бывает перед неотразимым панчлайном. Возможно, он тоже думает о долгом марафоне и падении прямо перед финишной лентой. О том, что им есть, что терять, хотя начало зимы многое испортило. Изображайте друзей, говорили им, люди такое обожают. Это отравит даже настоящую дружбу. Зарождающуюся осторожную привязанность, выросшую из многих и многих часов, проведённых вместе, это просто уничтожит.  
\- Нет, - говори Дин с интонациями Марлона Брандо, - Не хорошо.  
Джордж не знает, чего ожидать. Дин встаёт с кровати следом за ним и становится напротив, на расстоянии объятия. Джордж чувствует его тепло. Дин ниже него на полголовы - и он берет Джорджа за галстук и тянет наклониться.  
\- Отрастил, сука, ноги от ушей, - говорит Дин ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать.  
\- Стоп, - говорит потом Джордж, - стой, подожди... Мне надо...  
Дин так крепко обнимает его, что Джордж чуть не кончает от давления на член, зажатый между их животами. От его тяжёлого дыхания колышутся кудряшки надо лбом Дина.  
\- Нет уж, - урчит Дин и прикусывает его шею - Джордж покрывается мурашками, - но затем замирает: - Тебе надо в туалет?  
Джордж кивает.  
\- Вообще-то мне тоже, - признается Дин.  
\- Ну иди.  
\- После вас, сэр.  
\- Я настаиваю.  
\- Не напрягайся так, во избежание... конфуза.  
\- За это тебе пришлось бы доплатить, не переживай.  
Дин хлопает его по заднице.  
\- Иди, грязное животное.  
Джордж походя отвешивает ему подзатыльник и ретируется в ванной комнате, вслед ему кровожадно хлопает скрученная рубашка - непонятно, чья именно. В ванной по глазам бьёт резкий дневной свет, стоит ненавязчивый запах геля для душа. Джордж сталкивается со своим отражением и остаётся раздосадован этим фактом. Собственное лицо странно ему, словно он глядит на незнакомца - бледного от полустёршегося тонального крема, но с лихорадочным румянцем и красными кругами вокруг глаз, ошалевшего, даже сумасшедшего вида из-за стоящих дыбом волос. Он стаскивает с себя галстук.  
Стоя над унитазом, он гипнотизирует взглядом плитку в прожилках под мрамор. Плитка выигрывает, и Джордж видит в узорах то череп, то пушку старого образца, то сиськи.  
Нельзя думать про сиськи, иначе он не выйдет отсюда до утра.  
Когда он, умытый и напившийся холодной воды из-под крана, все-таки выходит, Дин стоит за столиком у окна и, сосредоточенно оттопырив нижнюю губу, мешает что-то в стаканах.  
\- У нас нет сушеного сыра, - говорит он не оборачиваясь. - A la mierda!  
\- Ужасно - соглашается Джордж. - Как мы будем без сыра, не представляю.  
Дин косится на него через плечо:  
\- А я представляю. Нагибайся.  
Джордж не может сдержаться - смеётся.  
\- Иди ты... в пень.  
\- Ну смотри, моё дело предложить.  
За ним - ночное небо в высоком окне, слепое беззвёздное небо большого города. Дин выглядит очень к месту в этом отельном номере, попирающий босыми ногами отельный паркет и разливающий ром-колу по отельным стаканам. В его плавных, но энергичных движениях что-то привлекает и держит внимание, и Джордж улыбается сам себе, своему пристальному интересу. Дин оглядывается и понимает, что его разглядывают - Джордж снова не успевает отвести взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- На тебя приятно смотреть.  
\- Маньячина, - заявляет Дин, подходит и суёт Джорджу в руку стакан. - За нас. Будем жить долго и счастливо.  
Джордж поднимает брови, но пьёт. Ром горчит на языке.  
Дин снова тянется целоваться. Его теплая рука ложится на грудь Джорджа, скользит ниже и сжимает сосок. Джордж вздыхает Дину в губы, шипит, когда Дин стискивает оба его соска и слегка выкручивает. В стакане плещется, он пытается поставить его хоть куда-нибудь и чуть не роняет, когда Дин кусает его ключицу.  
\- Мне нравится, - бормочет он, - твоя кожа.  
Он поглаживает его грудь, словно извиняется, затем без перехода шлепает по заднице. Джордж вздрагивает, у него горит лицо, и Дин улыбается ему наглой блудливой улыбкой. Они целуются, покачиваясь, как в танце, и Джордж слегка задыхается от возбуждения - его твёрдый член упирается в мягкий живот Дина, и он прижимается все сильнее, не контролируя свои бедра. Но Дин берет его за шею одной рукой и тянет вниз, пристальный взгляд - глаза в глаза. Он ничего не говорит, Джордж сам опускается на колени. Рука Дина в его волосах, не слишком властно, не слишком ласково - в самый раз.  
\- Ты бы видел себя, - говорит Дин протяжно, с таким искренним наслаждением, что у Джорджа поджимаются пальцы ног. – Ты очень... Очень, ебически красивый. Я вижу твои плечи и... Задницу... Выгни спину. Да, вот так. У тебя очень красивое тело, и твоя кожа, она светлая, ты почти светишься в темноте. Сожми губы сильнее. - Он задыхается и замолкает ненадолго, запрокидывает голову, теперь обе его ладони на голове Джорджа, пальцы с силой стискивают волосы. – Я… хотел сделать это… С того момента, когда увидел тебя за рулем машины. Там. Во Франции. Я хотел взять тебя за задницу и посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь. Раздеть тебя. Я думал… ты полезешь драться… поначалу… Затем мне показалось, что нет. Возьми глубже.  
Джордж смотрит вверх, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы, и Дин ловит взгляд. Его лицо - сосредоточенное, почти яростное, как будто возбуждение - это электрической напряжение, и оно подсвечивает его изнутри. Дин толкается с силой раз, два, но Джордж вздрагивает всем телом и кладёт руку ему на бедро. Дин ждёт, пока он переводит дыхание, и лениво поглаживает свой член, блестящий от слюны.  
\- Все нормально? - спрашивает он. - Прекратим?  
\- Хочешь прекратить? - хрипло спрашивает Джордж, и Дин улыбается:  
\- Ещё нет.  
Джордж продолжает. Дин больше не пытается навязать ему темп и даже руки держит при себе, и Джордж, заводясь все сильнее, все чаще касается лбом его мягкого живота. Собственный член дрожит от напряжения, Джордж чувствует капли смазки на головке. Чтобы не трогать себя, он сцепляет руки на пояснице. Франция. Долгие дороги, и они вдвоём в машине. Вспышками, как при высокой температуре, он вспоминает обрывки их разговоров, взгляды Дина, его смущение, которому он, Джордж, тогда находил неверное объяснение. Подрались бы мы тогда?  
Дин протяжно охает.  
\- Я хочу связать тебя, - говорит он прерывающимся голосом, - замотать твои запястья ремнём и держаться за него, пока я тебя ебу. Ох черт.  
Джордж почти не слышит его. В голове горячо, звонко, бедра подрагивают. Дин тянет его за волосы и снимает со своего члена. Прижимаясь затылком к его ладони, Джордж вытирает рот.  
\- Пойдём, - перехваченным голосом говорит Дин и тянет его вверх. - Иди сюда...  
Они не могут даже нормально лечь на постель - Дин толкает его на самый край и нажимает ладонью между лопаток.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, - просит он, - скажи, что тебе нормально, потому что я сейчас...  
Джордж смеётся в матрас и выгибает поясницу.  
\- Мне нормально. Мне хорошо.  
Дин целует его спину. Почему-то теперь он становится осторожнее. Щёлкает презерватив.  
Потом Джордж держится за сползающую простынь. Он наполнен до упора, это потрясающее чувство заставляет его стонать и не понимать этого. Дин на нем, в нем, двигается мерно и сильно, Джордж ягодицами чувствует шлепки его бедер. В какой-то момент Дин нашаривает его руки и сжимает мёртвой хваткой, на пальце у него кольцо, и это странно, но Джордж не может сообразить, почему. Член, зажатый между матрасом и животом, пульсирует. Джорджу кажется, что он продержится ещё долго, но Дин вдруг берет нужный темп, и Джордж прерывисто стонет.  
\- Ты... все? - спрашивает Дин, замедляясь. Джордж кивает, хочет сказать, что все нормально, он может продолжать, но Дин вытаскивает член и, судя по звуку, стаскивает резинку.  
\- Повернись, - просит он. Джордж переворачивается на спину, под горячий ласкающий взгляд, и Дин, стоя между его раздвинутых ног, одной рукой сжимая его бедро, додрачивает себе. Джордж гладит его по животу, по мягким, слегка колыхающимся бокам. Дин скалит зубы и выгибает спину, кончая, и Джордж чувствует тёплое на коже. Хватка на бедре ослабевает. Там, Джордж знает, останутся синяки.  
Дин запрокидывает голову и счастливо, с облегчением смеётся.  
\- Перегрелся?- лениво спрашивает Джордж. Дин гладит его по коленям, всё еще задыхающийся, взмокшие волосы кольцами прилипли ко лбу. Он торжественно говорит:  
\- Вот я и обкончал тебя.  
Джордж фыркает от смеха.  
\- Хорошо, поздравляю. Тебе медаль или что?  
\- Мне? Мне – порно-Оскар за лучшую постельную сцену. – Дин меряет его мягким взглядом. – И тебе тоже.  
Джордж тянет польщённое «о-о-о» и трёт лицо. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивают фейерверки. Он наслаждается истомой, ощущением остывающего пота на разгоряченном теле, слабой болью там, где Дин оставил свои следы. Он слышит шаги - Дин отошёл куда-то.  
Затем его кожи касается что-то мягкое. Он открывает глаза и видит, как Дин осторожно вытирает салфеткой его живот.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он. Стук крови в ушах стихает, на него накатывает приятная усталость. Он лежит, закинув руки за голову, разведя ноги, и смотрит на Дина из-под ресниц. Прикосновения – почти смущенные. Джордж вспоминает жесткую хватку в своих волосах и восхищается против воли. Дин, с его мягким лицом и тяжёлым взглядом, с видом пай-мальчика и вальяжными, размашистыми, очень мужскими движениями, заставляет разгадывать себя, как смущающую иллюзию.  
Что это, летящий над горизонтом корабль или преломление света?  
\- Ты много говоришь во время секса, - вдруг осеняет Джорджа. – Это странно, но… мне нравится.  
Дин отбрасывает салфетку.  
\- Я люблю описывать, что вижу. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты увидел то же самое… моими глазами.  
\- Хорошая попытка, - говорит Джордж, - но на хоум-порно я не согласен.  
\- А на что согласен?  
Между ними повисает молчание. Далеко из бездны улиц гудит клаксон.  
\- На ремень, - говорит Джордж, - вполне. Да, ничего не имею против.  
Дин улыбается, и в номере как будто становится светлее.


End file.
